


Three's Company

by livrelibre



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Consent Issues, Drug-Induced Sex, Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Character of Color, Multi, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn if she ever expected to get involved in an X-5 sandwich, much less with her boo and Alec. But Original Cindy had learned never to say never, especially when it involved the freaky shit that she got caught up in hanging around the Creature Feature crew. Though it had never worked out this well for her before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

Damn if she ever expected to get involved in an X-5 sandwich, much less with her boo and Alec. But Original Cindy had learned never to say never, especially when it involved the freaky shit that she got caught up in hanging around the Creature Feature crew. Though it had never worked out this well for her before.

Max and Alec had been doing another run for Terminal City outside the walls. OC could get along better out in the wider world, especially now that Max and Alec's faces were plastered all over as the leaders of the mutant cause (an irony not lost on her). So Original Cindy would work her magic, get the goods and meet up with the transgenic twosome at their old spot. They usually had to slip in and out under cover of night. She wouldn't put it past any of their so-called neighbors to snitch so they were always extra on the DL. Despite the cloak and dagger, it reminded her of old times, being with Max at the crib. But the differences were clear enough, what with her girl looking tired all the time, even worse than when she was having the shakes. Alec wasn't looking much better; he was usually too weary to make more than a token effort at running his mouth and that was damned tired for Alec.

This time though, the two of them stumbled in looking like they had been rode hard and put away wet, literally. Cindy opened the door to the two of them, Max leaning on Alec, which was the first sign of trouble. Max would usually rather die than lean on anyone, much less Alec. And the leaning had a character she was all too familiar with, and it looked more like passion than pain. She knew that look from countless bar nights when she'd have to peel Max off some no-good, skanky asshole. When she was in heat and had a few under her belt, discriminating her girl was not. This was not good. Alec looked just about as twitchy and flushed.

"Girl, come in. You look like y'all are about to tear off your clothes. What happened?"

She herded them in and sat on the sofa. Max curled in on herself beside her, radiating “don’t touch me/touch me, you know you want to/don’t touch me” and looking like someone who needed a hug really bad. Alec paced back and forth, scrubbing his hands through his hair. OC knew they purposely bred all X-5s with the same feline grace, and it made sense. Practically no one she’d met was entirely immune to their charms, not even her, though you wouldn’t catch her telling Alec that, cocky bastard.

“So what happened?” she asked.

“We were heading down Embarcadero just out of TC when we got ambushed. Some of White’s goons. They must have known we were coming, which means we’ve got a mole somewhere.” Alec scrubbed even more viciously at the short hair at the back of his neck and then visibly restrained himself, falling into a thrumming parade rest stance. As much as Alec played at devil-may-care, self-preserving cad, the soldier shone through, and he did not take kindly to enemies on his territory.

Max took over. “They flanked us and hit us with some kind of spray shit before they closed in. My senses went haywire. It was like a heat haze. Everything went into slow mo and then got really freaky. It’s only because we’ve got training at fighting through that kind of thing that we managed to knock them out and get away. We knew we were compromised so we couldn’t go back to TC. We figured out the other effects pretty quickly.” She grimaced and continued rubbing her hands up and down her arms, almost unconsciously.

Alec snorted. “Effects. That’s a good way of putting it. That stuff is like transgenic Spanish Fly.”

OC snorted. “What were they planning to do? Get you to fuck yourselves to death?”

Max’s laugh was hollow. “No, the way I figure it, it was supposed to make us more suggestible or incapacitate us, but they must have gotten something in the mix wrong. Lucky us.”

"Can't you just hit it and get back to whatever passes for normal?" OC asked.

If anything Max looked even more sultry and surly. OC had to admit her girl could work the combination and if the way Alec was unconsciously leaning towards her was any indication, he thought so too.

"We tried that already." Which explained the rode hard look. Even now, Max was looking towards Alec, scowl still in place, and the slap she aimed at his leg turned into a bit more of love tap than she’d probably meant.

Alec managed to focus enough to flush and, though she wouldn’t have thought it possible, look a little sheepish on top of a leer.

"Yeah, a few times. And a few ways. No dice. It just makes it worse. I’ve got some stamina but even I have my limits after awhile. We just managed to sweat ourselves out long enough to get here and I can already feel it ramping back up again. We can't go back out to TC like this. We’re compromised, sitting ducks, like this. Plus we've got even more scent-sensitive series cooped up a small space and already going stir crazy. We walk in there and, even if this stuff isn’t airborne, with our pheromone levels it'll be instant orgy."

"Yeah, I can see how that could be a problem." She gave up and stated the obvious. "And you can't go crash at Logan's until it finally wears off either.”

Now Max looked a little miserable and guilty as well as flushed. Things were still off between them. They’d agreed to call things off, since not only could a stray touch from her kill him, but also now Max was known as the leader of the transgenics, Logan could be used as leverage against her and he wasn’t as protected as he once was. Max had insisted that she couldn’t risk either his or TC’s safety that way so Logan mostly helped remotely now. But absence makes the heart grow fonder or at least made her boo hornier. Max had a hard time keeping her hands off Logan normally; seeing him when she was dosed to the gills with something that made her not care if she killed him while getting off was an epically bad idea.

"Well, you can crash here for as long as you need. Not much room but mi casa es su casa, literally. You know you're always welcome home, girl." She cocked a brow at Alec. "And you too, I guess."

"Well don't you know how to make a boy feel special."

"You know it's what I live for, boo," she retorted. "So let's get you set up in Max's old room. Just remember to keep the noise down. If the apartment's rockin' I don't wanna have to knock."

Max's scowl lightened and she broke out into one of her surprisingly rare and sweet smiles.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"You know you’re my girl. I always got your back." OC pulled her into a hug. Max was running even hotter than her usual, and the hug was a little harder than usual too. OC could feel Max's hand on the back of her neck like a brand and the light sweat springing up underneath her touch. She could have sworn she heard Max purring too, a low rumbling sound, and oh hey, that was a little beyond a friendly hug now. Max’s hands were sliding lower down, like a prelude to a massage, and moving past the small of her back onto the swell of her ass and damn if it didn’t feel good. Hugging Max had always been a comfort but this was like sinking into a warm bath, just ease and heat stealing up all her limbs, and even better than yielding water, she got the curves and firmness of Max all along her front to press against. She hugged a little tighter and felt Max pull her in even more. Max smelled amazing too, beyond her usual comforting Maxiness and Cindy wanted to bury her nose in the curve of her neck and lick to see if she tasted as good as she smelled. In fact, that sounded like a damn fine idea and she was suiting action to thought when Max was suddenly yanked back out of her arms, with twin noises of protest from both of them.

Alec had his arms around a struggling Max, though the way she was twisting her body back against his chest was looking a little more suggestive than Max actually trying too hard to get away.

“Much as I was enjoying that ladies, we have a problem. I think this stuff is spreadable on contact. That hug was getting a lot friendlier than usual.”

 

“Shit!” Max could also work horny and guilty. “I wasn’t even thinking. We’ve got to get you to a hospital. Alec and I can metabolize this eventually and not take any damage or do anything we haven’t already done before willingly. Who knows what this’ll do to you?”

Maybe it was the drug but Cindy only felt a mild surge of adrenaline at this. “And tell the doctors what? I got dosed with an unknown drug meant to roofie transgenics; I don’t know what it is, how it affects humans, and can’t tell them how I came into contact with it? Yeah, that’s a one way trip to either jail or White. Even if not, at best I hang out in a nasty ER for too long to have them just tell me they’re putting an IV line in for fluids since they don’t know how anything else will interact with this. I can drink fluids here. Maybe I didn’t get too much.”

But Cindy could feel the vain hope of that going up in flames, feel herself getting hotter by the minute, that lowdown liquid feeling making her want to squeeze her thighs together or squeeze some lucky lady between her thighs.

Clearly Alec could see it too, even distracted as he was by the way Max hadn’t quit grinding back against him.

“Nah I think we’re all fucked. You look hot.” His leer was disturbingly affecting instead of just annoying; she was definitely compromised.

“We could try tying ourselves up instead of giving into it.” Max’s pout was reaching legendary proportions and it was only making Cindy hotter.

Alec snorted, “Maxie, we tried that. There’s nothing that can hold us down here and OC hasn’t got a chance. We could leave.”

OC waved that suggestion away, “No, same thing applies to anybody out there. If anybody’s getting fucked tonight I’d rather it be me than some random. I’ve seen some of the people you went off with when you were in heat Maxie.” The joke was weak but the will and intent behind it weren’t. OC found she meant it. Having sex with her best friend and even her annoying 2IC wouldn’t be the worst thing that happened to her, even if this wasn’t the way she would have chosen it.

Max knew her well enough to know when she was serious. “We’re all going to be too hot to think in just a bit here, so let’s figure out something that isn’t going to fuck us all up if we all have to fuck.”

“OK ground rules. Alec, if you put your dick anywhere in me, I’m going to remove it as soon as I’m lucid.”

“Copy that. Is touching OK?”

“Yeah and I wouldn’t be adverse to a little mouth action and touching you, but no cock.”

“My body is at your disposal, literally. There’s not much you could do that I wouldn’t like except damage to my dick of course. You don’t have to make it happy though.”

“I can take care of that for you.” Max looked like it wouldn’t be a chore. “OC, you’re like a sister to me usually and I never would have even while I was in heat but if it wouldn’t fuck things up I’d sure wouldn’t mind licking you or if you pu that tongue ring to work.”

“Girl you know you know I’ll always have your back and in this case your front too. We’re cool.”

Max’s look turned down from simmering to affectionate, and their hug this time managed to stay platonic for all of a second until OC pulled back to smile at her, got caught in the warmth of her gaze, and as one they leaned for a close-mouthed kiss, warm and fond, that quickly turned into something more lush and wetter. Damn but Max could kiss, from small nips, Max sucking her bottom lip between hers, to wet deep exploratory kisses that made everything from her head to toe tingle and tighten up. Cindy got lost in it a little, learning this new side of her best friend, until Alec coughed a little ostentatiously.

“OK, touching and hot as this all is, if Max doesn’t touch my dick right now, I think I’m going to die.”

“That’s what they all say.” OC pulled back and recovered enough to snark. She and Max, who’d looked about as turned on and surprised as she felt, shared an eyeroll. It didn’t even matter that it might be true in this case. What mattered most was she and her girl were on the same page and this new addition wouldn’t throw them out of sync.

Max and Alec were military quick in stripping, though less efficient and more frenzied, and OC followed at a slower pace. Though Alec wasn’t her cup of tea there was no denying he was a beautiful man, lean and muscular with an angel-pretty face and a devilish grin. Max’s beauty had sunk into the background for her a long time ago but seeing her lean grace now in a new light lit a fire under her skin. Whatever fucked up science project Manticore had going on, they certainly bred for beauty. For a moment, she got caught up in watching the two of them, Alec and Max kissing with a restrained ferocity that looked like the slowest, hottest consumption ever. OC watched Alec kiss his way down Max’s body, hitting all the highlights and clearly lighting her up like a pinball machine if her gasps were anything to go by. It was like watching art or her own personal porn show, though this wasn’t the porn she’d usually pick. That didn’t seem to matter to the heat creeping up her limbs or the increasing dampness between her thighs. She was starting to feel a little desperate and so was Max by the way her thighs were trembling as Alec buried his face in her cunt. Max got a hand in his hair and looked to be debating pulling him forward or pushing him away. Away won out barely and Alec’s smug face said he knew it.

Max tightened her grip and basically yanked him to his feet and gave him a shove toward the bed. “Get up there so I can ride you until I come.”

Alec went with no complaint, fell back on the bed with a bounce, and spread his legs, giving a cocky salute up top and bottom. “Yes m’am!” His gaze slid over to Cindy. “And this ride’s big enough for two.” He gave an ostentatious little tongue and eyebrow waggle that should have looked more ridiculous than it did.

OC and Max shared another eye roll, Cindy dropped the last of her clothes, and they both moved to the bed to straddle him, OC over his shoulders and facing Max who sat herself over his hips.

Cindy looked down at Alec between her legs, his smirk quickly overpowered by the hunger on his face as his eyes flicked between her cunt and the way Max’s was just skimming over his hard dick. “Yeah and we’re operating this ride, and it better function as advertised because you don’t get to come unless it does.”

The heat in Alec’s eyes deepened and he licked his lips. “Oh you can count on it and it’ll be my pleasure.” His voice sounded like he’d been eating her out already and she clenched a bit in anticipation.

“Pinch me if you need air,” she said and wasted no time sitting on his face. From the jerk and moan she felt translated through her core, it sounded like Alec had no objections.

And damn if he didn’t know what to do with his mouth besides run it all the time. He licked between her lips, teased at her clit and tongue fucked her but good, moaning like her cunt was his last supper. She closed her eyes for a minute to savor and opened them on his extra loud moan to see Max staring at her hungrily as she slid down onto Alec’s condom-covered dick with evident satisfaction.

Almost unconsciously they settled into a rhythm, rocking on Alec from both ends like their own personal hobby horse and chasing their pleasure. Max was rising and falling on him like some kind of warrior goddess, hips rolling in a wave that made OC grind her clit down into Alec’s mouth, moves he greeted with a continuous stream of hungry moans that grew even needier when she let him up for sips of air, muffled again with satisfaction and vibrating through her as he suckled at her clit. She could see his hips twitching in counterpoint as much as they could with how Max was firmly seated on him but he was clearly having an amazing time. It all dissolved into the continuous flow of their bodies in a steady, sensual wave and it felt natural to fall forward a bit and run her hands over Max’s amazing breasts as they bounced, to twist her nipples until she cried out, capture her moans in deep heated kisses and hold her as she shook through her orgasm. She must have clenched down on Alec as she came and he transmitted that to an a grunt and hard suck at her clit that had Cindy’s hips jerking and grinding down on his face as she came in turn.

OC had barely slid off of him when he sat up, flipped Max over, and pounded into her steadily. Lazily, OC admired the flex of his back and ass (seriously, work of art) until he froze above Max and shuddered into orgasm.

Max, who had apparently been working back up into yet another orgasm, let out a disappointed sigh as he pulled out and fell off to the side. OC frowned, feeling the heat that had dissipated a little when she came gather again. Just like a man, pretty but lazy. It wouldn’t do to leave her girl hanging like that. She crawled over and up Max’s body and met her eyes.

“Help you out with that?”

Max grinned at her. “I knew there was a reason you were my best friend.”

OC grinned back brightly and dragged that smile down the center line of Max’s body, stopping to lavish attention on her nipples, until she reached the vee of Max’s widespread legs. She smelled of that amazing musk that OC would never get tired of, and when she lapped delicately at her labia, tasted like latex and salt and then nothing but increasing bursts of the taste of Max herself. Max was rubbing against her face in no time at all and when OC gave her a couple of fingers one after the other and pressed up on her G-spot, Max tightened down her, flooded her tongue and groaned out a sound so satisfied it made OC wetter in sympathy.

Max returned the favor with interest and by the time she was wiping OC’s slick off her face, Alec had recovered enough to help lick her face clean and go down himself to finish what he’d originally started. OC lounged for awhile, recovering and giving color commentary and tips until she started to feel hot again. She rolled over and grabbed for the supplies Alec had dumped by the side of the bed. It was a lucky thing that he was a manwhore with an ample supply of sachets of lube and condoms (not so much for diseases but because transgenic DNA samples were a hot commodity). She coated a couple of fingers with lube and slapped his ass fondly with her clean hand.

“Ass up.honey and don’t stop what you’re doing. If you’re good and finish the job this time, I’ll let you come.”

Alec, good soldier that he was, just wiggled his ass affirmatively and Max’s increasing moans proved he was in it to win it. OC carefully gave him one finger, glancing off prostate every few strokes, and then another as he yielded to her and bucked back on her hand. Damn if he didn’t look good face down, ass up, and mouth too full to back talk. Alec moaning into Max’s cunt was a thing of beauty and Max grinding up on his face was even better. Her girl looked to be taking everything Alec had to give and demanding more.

“There you go baby. That’s right. Doesn’t his tongue in your pussy feel good? Alec, you eat her out right, now, and maybe I’ll give you my whole fist,”

Alec jerked underneath her and OC grinned at Max over the slope and flex of his back and ass. Max returned her smile, blissed out, until something Alec did made her throw her head back and shout. Alec worked double time until she came again. Max only took a minute to recover and shimmied down underneath him.

OC patted him proprietarily on the flank while they rearranged. “There’s a good boy. You did my girl up right and now you get your reward, baby.”

Alec’s moans, no longer muffled in Max, scaled up in pitch as OC hammered his prostate dead on and Max swallowed him down and he finally came with a punched out grunt.

OC collapsed off to the side, wiped her hand off on the covers and stretched herself out. Being the only non-transgenic in this bed was a workout and she could feel the frantic heat cooling off and tiredness setting in. Max and Alec were slowing down a bit but clearly the heat was still on them, as they arranged themselves around her like parentheses and ran their hands over her body, kissing and licking any part of her they could reach.

“Wouldn’t right to leave you hanging after all you’ve done,” Alec crooned between trailing kisses down her neck, across her back and ass. He took a page out of her book and teased a lubed finger around her rim before slowly sliding home. Max distracted her with similar treatment, licking her cunt and sucking on her clit and giving her a couple of fingers from the front until OC, wet and full and overstimulated, came with a squeak.

They all collapsed in a sweaty pile afterward, heat dying down, lying on each other and too tired and sated to move. Max’s head rested on OC’s stomach, and OC idly played with her hair while Alec sprawled a leg across them, petting them and oddly quiet in the afterglow. OC felt like they were one organism, dozing in this space of affection between crises. It was the most peaceful things had felt between them for ages.

Of course it couldn’t last. Alec eventually stirred, waking them up a bit (damn transgenic recovery time). “So I’m your baby now too? Do you promise to fist all of your children?” She didn’t have to see him to know he was smirking and Max’s snort against her stomach was not at all subtle.

OC got up enough energy to roll her head around and slap at him none too gently but with little actual annoyance.

"We're never talking about that again. Correction: you are never speaking of this again Alec or I'll pull your tongue out." The glare she fixed him with left little doubt she'd follow up. OC figured he could still second in command without a tongue.

“Where is the love? We shared this beautiful moment and now it’s back to threats. I’m wounded---”

The wrestling that followed was less sexy and more slapfight but it was all good.


End file.
